Surface maintenance machines for relatively large floor areas, for example, of commercial, industrial, public or institutional spaces, are typically integrated with an operator-driven vehicle. These machines can be a floor scrubbing machine or a floor sweeping machine. Commercially available examples of such machines include models T7, T17 and T20 Rider-Scrubbers, and the models M20 and M30 Integrated Scrubber-Sweepers, all available from Tennant Company of Minneapolis, Minn. Other machines, such as polishing, burnishing or outdoor litter collecting machines can also perform other surface maintenance operations such as cleaning (e.g., sweeping, scrubbing, etc.) polishing, burnishing, buffing, stripping and the like on surfaces such as floors, hallways, etc. of buildings, roads, pavements, sidewalks and the like.
Many types of cleaning machines typically do not have an auxiliary waste removal system that allows an operator to remove waste away from a cleaning path of the machine. Still further, machines that have an auxiliary waste removal system use disposable bags for collecting waste that may be costly or lead to a higher environmental impact due to the use of disposable bags that may not be recyclable or reusable.